


Plutão não é mais um planeta : Um insulto de proporções épicas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Todos os outros tem planetas, tipico que é justamente o meu que é rebaixado”





	Plutão não é mais um planeta : Um insulto de proporções épicas

“Eu estou apenas dizendo que é um insulto. Eu não vou reclamar, mas é o que é” Hades disse de braços cruzados em seu trono olhando para a televisão.

Perséfone respirou fundo e desligou a televisão pensando que provavelmente havia sido um erro pedir que Hermes trouxesse um daqueles aparelhos para eles algumas décadas antes.

“Querido, você está reclamando agora. E ninguém está tentando te insultar, é apenas que os humanos estão descobrindo mais coisas cada dia e acabou que Plutão não pode ser classificado mais dessa maneira, é apenas conhecimento evoluindo como deveria”

“Todos os outros tem planetas, tipico que é justamente o meu que é rebaixado”

“Isso não é verdade. Atena não tem um planeta, Hefaísto não tem um planeta, Hestia não tem um planeta, Dionisio não tem um planeta, Hera n-”

“Hera tem uma galáxia, onde está a minha galáxia ?”

“Eu não tenho um planeta, ou a galáxia chamado em minha honra. Apenas um asteroide”

“Um asteroide é mais legal do que um planeta anão. Um planeta anão, você pode imaginar o quanto o Zeus vai rir disso ?”

“Eu duvido que ele preste tanta atenção assim nas descobertas científicas mais recentes, ou a debates quanto a nomenclatura apropriada para corpos celestes”

“Bem tem pelo isso me consolar, mas um planeta anão Perséfone. Um planeta planeta anão”

Perséfone revirou os olhos e se perguntou se havia uma maneira de bloquear o Discovery Channel.

 


End file.
